Sissi Finally Home Again
Sissi Finally Home Again is the sixteenth episode and the 226th episode and it is the season 10 finale of Code Lyoko . Summery Previously on Code Lyoko............. As the droid fighters and the monsters from the digital sea were close to getting the Skidbladnir soon Ulrich Odd Yumi and William got all of the fighters and monsters and Franz Hopper said that they were clear and Jeremy says now lets blow up this thing and go home. As Odd Ulrich Yumi Aelita and William fired inside of the target area at once they soon got together and flew away from the Death Star as it was about to fire its laser weapon at the Skid but just then it blew up making a huge ring effect explosion. Later that day at Kadic Jeremy was working with Franz Hopper who was working in the lab about on how to get to the tower that Xana had blocked off that was controlling Sissi after when they rediscovered the Mountain Replika in Maiden Voyage and they were wondering how to hack Xana's security systems on the tower that he had blocked off for our heroes before. Franz Hopper had an idea on how to hack to system from tower so he soon called everyone to the factory right away and told them what his idea was. Everyone was shocked about it and they were evening questioning about it because they were wondering on how would evening get Sissi back, Franz told them that he needed to send everyone to Sector 5 so Aelita can take down Xana's security system on the Mountain Replika tower. Soon they all left to the scanners and went to Sector 5, Meanwhile Ulrich was still wondering how would get Sissi because Xana ain't gonna let Sissi go back them after what happened with the Death Star so he was giving orders to Sissi about what to do with the warriors. He was telling her to destroy them for what they did with Death Star in the previous episode. Sissi was soon told and she promised to Xana that she will get his wishes, meanwhile at Sector 5 Aelita typed up for the system alarm and she turned it off by shutting it down, Jeremy and Franz were glad and Franz soon sended everyone to the Skid so they can go to the Replika and Sissi back. Later that day as our heroes came the Mountain Replika they found the tower that was controlling Sissi and Aelita soon went inside it to get Sissi out of Xana's control. While Aelita was doing that Sissi and some Krabs along with Bloks arrived to stop the warriors William and Ulrich both worked together and got the monsters while Odd and Yumi handled Sissi Jeremy told Odd and Yumi when Aelita enters the program into the tower he told them to devirtualize Sissi. As Aelita is working on the program to free Sissi she was almost done and ready as for Odd and Yumi Sissi was making sure that they don't win while Ulrich and William got the last two Krabs and Bloks and looked at Sissi Yumi and Odd, soon Sissi devirtualized Yumi and Odd and they went back to earth. But as she was cheering for victory at last what she didn't know was that Ulrich and William were still there and Jeremy and Franz saw what Sissi and soon as Aelita was finished with program and sended it to Jeremy and Franz and they saw it was ready and done and they said devirtualize Sissi now. Which they did and they soon got back into the Skid and flew back to Lyoko and came back with Yumi and Odd still in the scanners waiting for Sissi to come in and which she did and she was free at last but soon she was knocked out since she was possessed for a long time. Soon Jeremy Franz and the others had to figure what to do next now that they got Sissi back and Xana might be planning something else and so everyone would have to be careful with Xana in Lyoko for now on and The episode ends showing the entire crew together and Ulrich stating: "We're going to have to be very careful. The next round is going to be tougher than ever." This season ends with the credits showing that Code Lyoko will be returning for a season 11. Trivia * This will be the very last time that Sissi is under Xana's control. * This and the previous episode are shown to be a two part episode.